This invention relates to a slide extension for a cylindrical lockset and particularly to a cylindrical lockset for a door.
At present, referring to FIG. 4, two types of backsets (i.e. the distance (d) between the center of the bored hole and the door edge) are widely used; they are 23/8" (60 mm) and 23/4" (70 mm).
The conventional cylindrical lockset for a door is a single-purpose product. This means that if a cylindrical lockset is suitable for the backset of 23/8" (60 mm), then it can not be installed to a door of which the backset is 23/4" (70 mm). For this reason, the manufacturer has to make two different lengths of latch to meet individual requirements thereby increasing the cost.
Meanwhile, such a limitation causes confusion or inconvenience to the users for new installation or replacement.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to obviate and mitigate the above-noted drawbacks.